ETA 5 Minutes
by JustanotherFandomslave
Summary: A series of one shots around my characters Nerithla and the clones of the 617th that I created for the clone wars universe and occasionally includes canon characters. Also the lighter side to my other one shots in Too Late To Say Goodbye. Please check it out!
1. Ad'ika

The space that she was crouched in was small and cramped. And dark. Very, very dark only a small sliver of light peaked through the bottom of the door that led to the closet she was hiding in. Her wrist com beeped, "Big daddy is on the move. I repeat, big daddy is on the move."

"E.T.A.?"

"5 minutes."

Nerithla grinned, perfect, "Is everyone in position?" There were numerous affirmatives and an evil cackle from Whip. "Deploy the smoke machine," she ordered. There was a hissing sound and a certain smell started to filter through the air. Ugh, vanilla. A few seconds later there was the swishing sound of a door opening followed by an exclamation of, "What the - ?" Nerithla slipped out of her hiding place and quickly typed in the code to lock the door. She then turned her attention to the man in the centre of the room. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"We are strong and many", said Sticks, Whip let out another evil cackle. The boy probably needed therapy.

Hammer narrowed his eyes at the blurry figures hidden in the smoke that filled the room. _Was that vanilla?_ "What do you want?" He growled.


	2. Strip poker and closets

"I'm gay."

Everyone paused in the middle of watching (and playing) a very intense strip poker game. Sticks glanced around looking at everyone's confused faces. He was sorta hoping for a bit more of a reaction than silence.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Nerithla immediately spun round to face Coyote, "pay up", she said. The other clone scowled and handed over a handful of credits. Other such transactions started popping up throughout the hanger. Sticks frowned, "you guys bet on me?"

Hammer snorted, "Boy, please. It was obvious what way you swung. Now it's all matter of when you'll tell whip. Although when that'll happen is up for debate." The last part was mumbled under his breath. Sticks scowled fully prepared to growl at the man when he was interrupted. "Tell Whip what?" everyone froze.

"Master Kenobi! We weren't excepting you until tomorrow!" the shock and surprise was obvious in Nerithlas' voice.

Obi wan Kenobi took in the various stages of undress in the hanger, "yes well, I decided to go ahead of my men to make sure everything was okay. After all you have only just been knighted, and this planet is very far from Coruscant."

Nerithla blushed at the raised eyebrow that followed those words. Clearing her throat uncomfortably she apologised for what the older Jedi was seeing. Smirking slightly he replied, "Well I suppose as long as you continue winning Nerithla then there shouldn't be much of a problem."

Grinning she spun round to continue the game, "Get ready boys cause I'm about to wipe the floor with all of you."

Coyote smiled his signature grin, "bring it little girl." The others chuckled at the narrowed glare he got in return. This was gonna be good.

Sticks blinked and shrugged, moving to sit down on a free crate well that was a load of his chest now how to tell whip?

…..

"Just tell him."

"What?!" Sticks yelled as he dove behind some cover B.B diving down beside him. "Whip. Just tell him you like him."

Sticks stared at his brother in shock. "We're in the middle of a battle!" He yelled.

B.B rolled his eyes, "Not now obviously, after the battle. Once we know we're not all dead."

"I can't just tell him!" Sticks yelped, "who knows what he'll do?!"

"As long as he doesn't kill you or the two of you start having sex on the floor I don't particularly care."

"B.B!"

"Hey. No one wants to see him putting his- ow! What the heck was that for!"

He desperately tried to fend of his brothers blaster that Sticks was currently using to hit him with. There was a loud yell of "Oi! We're supposed to be attacking the clankers not each other!" the two clones scrambled up and continued into battle. But seriously, how should he tell Whip?

…

Turns out he didn't need to.

"I like you."

Sticks looked up from his lunch tray bewildered, "What?"

Whip blinked down at him, "I like you. Do you like me?"

"Yes?"

"That was a question."

"Yes. Yes I like you. Actually have for a while now", Sticks blushed and rubbed the inside of his wrist nervously. Whip smirked and sat down beside him, leaning closer, "So what you gonna do about it?" he smirked. Not one to back down from a challenge Sticks gathered up his confidence and leaned forward as well, smirking straight back at Whip. "Well B.B says as long as we don't have sex in front of everyone else he doesn't care. And it just so happens to be that I know a hotel not from here."

Whip grinned, a hint of what some called madness swirling in his eyes, "Well lead the way."

…..

Nerithla watched from where she was sitting in the mess hall with her Buir and two of her brothers as the clones exited the hall. Hand in hand. "Looks like Coyote owns me another twenty credits." A loud thunk from across the hall caused the occupants at the table to chuckle.


End file.
